parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard of OZ (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's twenty eighth movie spoof of The Wizard of OZ. Cast *Dorothy - Snow White *Hunk - Richard Watterson *Scarecrow - Jiminy Cricket *Hickory - Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians) *Tin Man - Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) *Zeke - Mr. Bernard (from The Rescuers) *The Cowardly Lion - Tom the Cat *Toto - Gromit (from Wallace and Gromit) *Auntie Emily - Lady Toddington (from Wallace and Gromit) *Uncle Henry - Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) *Professor Marvel - Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) *The Wizard (Bad) - Bowser Koopa *The Wizard (Good) - Sultan (from Aladdin) *Muchkins - Cartoon Network Characters *Emerald City People - Various Heroes *Miss Gulch - Scylla the Evil Witch *The Wicked Witch of the West - Gruntilda *Glinda - Princess Suzy (from Tonic Trouble) *Doorman - Cranky the Crane *Cabbie (Coachman) - Porky Pig *Guards - S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car and The Shrimpers (from TUGS) *Apple Trees - The Disney Characters (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *The Wizard of OZ (James Graham's Style) Part 1 (14:03) *The Wizard of OZ (James Graham's Style) Part 2 (15:22) *The Wizard of OZ (James Graham's Style) Part 3 (8:10) *The Wizard of OZ (James Graham's Style) Part 4 (14:04) *The Wizard of OZ (James Graham's Style) Part 5 (15:21) *The Wizard of OZ (James Graham's Style) Part 6 (12:22) *The Wizard of OZ (James Graham's Style) Part 7 (12:15) *The Wizard of OZ (James Graham's Style) Part 8 (7:19) Gallery 599936-snow white1 large.jpg|Snow White as Dorothy Richard-10.png|Richard Watterson as Hunk Jiminy Cricket in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Scarecrow Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Pongo as Hickory Brave Engineer 1950.JPG|Casey Jones as Tin Man Rescuers bernard 5429.jpg|Bernard as Zeke Gromit.jpg|Gromit as Toto Tom Cat.JPG|Tom as The Cowardly Lion Lady Tottington.gif|Lady Tottington as Auntie Emily Wallace in Wallace & Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit.jpg|Wallace as Uncle Henry Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as Professor Marvel Bowser SMG.png|Bowser Koopa as The Bad Wizard Aladdin-sultan.jpg|Sultan as The Good Wizard dba92780e4b8fc5aae8011c1344879f5.jpg|The Cartoon Network Characters as The Munchkins Non disney characters as muppets by themrramonlle-d82ekq6.jpg|Various Heroes as Emerald City People Screenshot 2016-05-20 18.19.53.png|Scylla as Miss Gulch Gruntilda.png|Gruntilda as The Wicked Witch of the West Tonic Trouble Suzy.gif|Princess Suzy as Glinda Cranky.jpg|Cranky as Doorman Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Cabbie S.C.Ruffey and Shrimpers.png|S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car and The Shrimpers as Guards Fj01910.jpg|The Disney Characters as Apple Trees Trivia *Cranky will be a crane throughout the entire movie. *S.C.Ruffey and the shrimpers will be Gruntilda's guards throughout the entire movie. Category:James Graham Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoof Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoofs Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof